For Educational Purposes Only
by WalkingAlong
Summary: Wally stroked his hand repeatedly on her face, awkwardly. Wait…this isn’t caressing…I’m PETTING HER! Humor/Friendship/Romance.


"Numbuh 4, just admit it- you _like like _Kuki." Abby, aka Numbuh 5, said while watching Wally complain about how cruddy Kuki was for forcing him to play tea party with her.

"I…I…yes." Wally said, giving in easily, which surprised Numbuh 5. The two were alone in the living room watching some court show on the television.

"Why you admitting it? You never do!" Numbuh Five said, walking to the couch to sit next to the young blond.

"Well, its been 10 years that I've liked her and I'm running out time before college. I need to admit it to her as soon as possible." Wally said, lifting his head to the girl so brown met green orbs.

"Well then, tell her! We've been telling you too for years!" Abby said loudly.

"There's just one problem…I…I…never kissed anyone…before. I'm afraid she'll say 'oh, I like you too' and then kiss me, and our kiss will be crud because I don't know how too!" Wally replied, his cheeks blushing red.

After a long pause between the two, Abby finally responded, "Okay, I usually wouldn't do this for anyone…but for you I will- this is for educational purposes only."

Wally stared at her for a moment, trying to figure out what she meant.

"Okay, Wally. First, you stroke a hair from her face." Abby said, thankfully today her hair was down and curly. Wally still didn't seem to comprehend what she was trying to do. "Stroke a hair from my face!" Abby sighed.

Wally did as he was told, awkwardly. "Okay, then what?"

"Caress her cheek. Come on, caress my cheek!" Abby said.

Wally followed through on this action slowly.

"Then, slide your hand to the back of her neck." Abby said, waiting for him to complete the task.

"Okay, then what?" Wally asked nervously.

"You pull her in, slowly and keep eye contact until you're an inch from her mouth." Abby said. The two slowly leaned towards each, an uncomfortable feeling filling their stomachs.

"Then, you just kiss her." Abby whispered.

Wally leaned in the last inch, making contact on her brown lips. The two puckered each other until they felt a groove between their lips.

"And that's how it's done." Abby said, removing herself from Wally, leaving him speechless.

"Um…thanks Numbuh…5" Wally said, getting up to go see Numbuh 3.

"Your welcome Beetles, that's what best friends are for. By the way, please don't tell Numbuh Two about this." Abby said, worried that her crush might find out.

"Don't you…worry, I'm gonna see Kuki. Wish me luck!" Wally said, nervously walking towards the direction of Kuki's room.

"Go get her Tiger."

--------------

Wally finally reached Kuki's curtain, after standing there for a good five minutes he knocked on her bedroom wall.

"Come in!" He heard her call. He walked in and saw her dressing one of her Rainbow Monkeys.

"Hey, Kuki." Wally said, slowly sitting down next to her.

"Hey, Wally." Kuki said, giving her full attention to her doll.

_Okay…now what goes first- pull a hair from her face.__Wait…_

On top of Kuki's head was a new trend she's been falling, a burette.

_SHE'S WEARING A HAT! _

Without much thought of it, he slapped the hat off her head, making her feel uncomfortable slightly.

"What are you doing?" Kuki asked him.

"Nothing." Wally mumbled. Wally went back to his plan and moved a hair from Kuki's head, however she was still into fitting an X-Small dress onto a Large Doll. _Now to uh…caress her. _Wally stroked his hand repeatedly on her face, awkwardly. _Wait…this isn't caressing…I'm PETTING HER! _

He stopped "petting" her and noticed how bad he needed to get her attention for this to work. He sternly took the toy from her hands and wrestled with her until it was in his hands to throw across the room.

"What was that for?" Kuki asked, only to get a Shhh from Wally. He carried on his mission, placing his hand on her cheek and sliding it to her neck, slowly pulling her into him- never leaving eye contact. That is, until, they were an inch apart and made mouth-to-mouth contact

_YES YES YES YES YES!!! _Wally thought.

The two continued this action for awhile, loving every minute of it until….he felt smile on her lips. The two departed and Wally noticed that Kuki was…was…laughing!

_Was it that bad of a kiss!_ Wally thought.

"Was…was…that bad?" Wally asked her, only to make Kuki laugh hysterically this time until tears were rolling down her face.

Once she settled she responded, "No silly, it was perfect." Kuki looked at him and softly smiled.

"Then, why were you laughing?" Wally asked again, beet red.

"Well…I…um…overheard you and Abby about how to kiss someone." Kuki said shyly.

"Then…then…you saw us…um…" Wally trailed off.

"Yeah, I saw you two kiss, but it's okay. I know it was for you to learn how to kiss- she's gaga over Hoagie." Kuki said, smiling ever so sweetly.

"Then this entire time you knew how I was gonna kiss you!" Wally yelled, somewhat mad.

"Yep!" Kuki said, her smile turning into a smirk.

"Then, that means, you purposely made it difficult to kiss you!" Wally said, red on his face forming from anger.

"Yep!" Kuki said, starting to chuckle again.

"Why?!" Wally asked her in a yelling way.

"So you'll remember this kiss more than the one with Abby." Kuki said, a pink blush forming on her cheeks.

"That kiss was for educational purposes only, I didn't want too- I swear! I love you, not anyone else" Wally squealed.

"I love you too Wally!" Kuki said, throwing her arms around him into a tight hug. "But, if I see you kiss her or anyone else again- you're dead." Kuki said into his ear, her smile turning evil, but innocent. "

* * *

_Ugh…sorry if this is SO crappy. I tried to make it cute-ish towards the end. I was inspired for this story by Band Slam. Once again, sorry if it's pointless and dumb._

_Review if you love, like, or hate it!!!_

_3 Kenge_


End file.
